


A True Work Of Art

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, engagement gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hewlett presents Anna with a portrait of her as a gift on account of their engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Work Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 3x03 after Anna goes to see Abe.
> 
> So, this fic came about when I was hit with ideas thanks to writing 'A Deafening Distance'. One of the comments left on chapter 1 commented on the drawing that (in the fic) Anna had kept with her- a portrait of her drawn by Hewlett as an engagement present.

For the time being, they were keeping a low profile on their engagement, to avoid gossip of course. Anna had been subjected to her fair share of it and it didn't really bother her anymore, but Hewlett wanted try and ease that burden. He would not have the town saying unsavory things about Anna behind their backs. Anna understood, knowing that if it got out that she was engaged to Hewlett, then there might be backlash onto him as well.

What Anna had done lingered in the back of her mind, but she had done it for Hewlett. She had done it to save his life. This was the right thing to do.

Anna had just gotten back from seeing Abe, telling him about her impending wedding to the Major. Needless to say, his reaction was just as expected, but hopefully her words sunk in this time. She wasn't needed here anymore, and someone else was waiting for her, someone who loved her.

She paused at the side of the staircase- Abe continued to fray her nerves and infatuate her more each time they met.

“Mrs. Strong, hello!” A voice cheerfully replied. Anna looked up to see Hewlett walking down the staircase. “Out for a stroll?”

“Um... Yes. A stroll.” Anna replied. “The weather is getting more brisk.”

“Indeed. The winter will soon be upon us.” When he stood in front of her, he held out a hand for her to take. “Anna, if I may, I, um, have... something I would like to show you. That is if you will indulge me for a few minutes.”

Still at times he was a bit awkward, most likely from his lack of experience with women. She found it endearing.

“Alright.” She reached out and took his hand. Hewlett smiled and they started to walk together, ascending the stairs.

Once upstairs, he took her into his room. Anna had never really been in here before and wondered if it was alright for him to do this. Though she supposed it wouldn't matter soon.

“What is it you want to show me?” Anna asked him.

“A moment.” He went over to his desk and picked up a book, opening it and removing a page. “This is a gift.”

Anna was curious. “What kind of gift?”

“For our engagement; from me to you. I know it is not anything as fancy as a ring, but... people say it's the thought that counts.”

He handed her the parchment, and Anna could see that it was a drawing. More specifically, it was a portrait of herself.

“Do you like it?” Hewlett asked.

It occurred to her then that this picture of her was drawn by Hewlett. She didn't know he drew. Just another thing she had now learned about the Major aside from his love of the stars... and for her.

Anna smiled. “It's lovely.”

Hewlett smiled brightly back at her, and some tension seemed to leave his shoulders. Had he been nervous about giving this to her? Maybe he wasn't confident enough in his skills.

“Thank you.” He said, sounding happy.

“I didn't know you drew.” Anna added.

“Oh, just here and there.” He replied. “I drew some of the horses in the stables- those I sent to my mother.”

“Your mother...” She repeated. “Does she know we're to be married?”

“I sent her a letter after you agreed to my proposal. I was so excited to share the news with her.”

She looked over the drawing again. It was a simple gift, yet there was so much thought behind it, that Hewlett had chosen to give it to her. “I bet your mother likes your drawings.”

“She comments on them every time I send a new one. I... I must admit, this gift is not my best, but I've been improving. I tried to draw you from memory as best I could. Compared to the... first time I, well, attempted to put your image down to paper, this one is better.”

“May I see it?”

Hewlett frowned, and- was he blushing? “Er, I... I don't exactly... I don't think you'll enjoy it. I caught Richard looking through this book once, Lord knows why, and- surely he saw it too; it was quite embarrassing.”

“Come now, it can't be that bad.”

“V-Very well.” Hewlett went back to his desk and picked up the book, opening it for Anna. “You were just one of my subjects of my sketches.” He said as he handed it to her. “I drew the town, the landscape, even my horse when he was still alive...”

Anna skimmed through the pages, until her eyes caught one image. She recognized it as another picture of herself, except in this one she was... nude. Oh.

Now it was her turn to blush. Maybe he'd held affections for her for longer than she realized.

“I-I apologize- maybe I shouldn't have.” Hewlett started again.

“No, it's alright.” She closed the book. “I'm... surprised is all.”

“I was... trying to practice the figure, and, well, you came to mind, so- Please do not get the wrong idea-”

“Edmund.” Anna said, stopping his rambling. “It's alright.” She looked again at the new portrait of her that had been presented as a gift; capturing her face and other details down to the tops of her shoulders. “I must admit, looking through your drawings, I'd say you have improved a bit on this one. I do like your gift.”

“That's very good to hear you say.” Hewlett replied, looking relaxed again. “After we are married, would you consider... letting me draw you?”

“You want me to sit for you?”

“Yes. You see I hadn't really considered- well, I didn't want to bother you with these silly things.”

She chuckled. “If you want, I will sit for you after we are wed. You can make a truly great portrait then.”

Hewlett's eyes lit up and he looked all too excited. “It would be an honor.”

Anna loved that look. “Then we are settled on the matter... And I shall treasure this gift. It is very thoughtful of you.

I apologize I do not have anything to offer you in return.”

“It's not a problem. You accepting my proposal is enough of a gift.”

 _'To save your life.'_ Anna still thought. Yet, somehow the prospect of starting a life with him, a man who loved and respected and cherished her, was sounding more appealing to her, even more so with this gift.

She would treasure it; a wonderful gift from a wonderful man. It really was the thought that counted.

 


End file.
